RF Sessions 15
Tape ; Name *RF Sessions 15 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991- * One in a series of session mixtapes from Rob F. The sessions are not necessarily recorded in one take, as any missed tracks were added second (or third) time round, so it is not possible to date every mixtape, but where there are sufficient clues this has been done. * Recorded on a TDK D 90 Sessions *Billy Bragg #7 recorded 12th May 1991, first broadcast 15 June 1991, this repeat 18 August 1991, 28 December 1991. No known commercial release. *Barbel #2 recorded 6th October 1991, first broadcast 30 November 1991, repeated 26 January 1992. No known commercial release. *Stereolab #1 recorded 30th July 1991, first broadcast 08 September 1991, repeated 30 November 1991. Available on Various Artists: ''Too Pure: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1992 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8121-2) and ''ABC Music - Radio 1 Sessions ''2xCD, 2002 (Strange Fruit ‎SFRSCD111) *Pixies #4, recorded 23rd June 1991, first broadcast 04 August 1991, repeated 19 October 1991, 21 December 1991. Subbacultcha and Letter To Memphis available on Pixies at the BBC CD, 1998 (4AD, GAD 8013 CD) Tracklisting Side 1 *Billy Bragg: Life With The Lions (session) John says his performance at Reading in 1989 was in his top 10 '' 18 August 1991 *Billy Bragg: Tank Park Salute (session) 18 August 1991 *Billy Bragg: Accident Waiting To Happen (session) 18 August 1991 *Billy Bragg: The Few (session) ''hitting several more nails on the head '' 18 August 1991 *Babes In Toyland interview with Peel, on Friday 23rd August 1991 Reading Festival 25 August 1991 *Interview Mark Radcliffe with Craig Hanlon and Steve Hanley of The Fall on the 24th after their set. with Peel at the end 25 August 1991 *Fall: So What About It (Remix 1) (12" white label - So What About it?) Cog Sinister COG 1 ''You heard it here first, hot new single for the Fall *Barbel: Income Tax (session) 30 November 1991 Side 2 *Barbel: Kicker (session) This is called Kicker 30 November 1991 *Barbel: Lay By (session) I have a favourite layby myself, just of the A11 30 November 1991 *Barbel: If I Were A Rich Man (session) 30 November 1991 *Stereolab: Difficult Fourth Title (session) Stereolab ending their session with their Difficult Fourth Title 30 November 1991 *Stereolab: Doubt (session) 30 November 1991 *Stereolab: Changer (session) 30 November 1991 *Stereolab: Super Electric (session) 30 November 1991 *''check start for 1st track'' *Pixies: Letter From Memphis (session) 21 December 1991 *Pixies: Motorway To Roswell (session) 21 December 1991 *''bit of Peel'' *Pixies: Subbacultcha (session) 21 December 1991 *Wedding Present: Stepping Into Christmas (single) First Warning 21 December 1991 *Sebadoh: Gimme Indie Rock 22 December 1991 *KLF & Extreme Noise Terror: 3AM Eternal 04 January 1992 File ;Name *RF Sessions 15.mp3 ;Length *1:20:09 ;Other * Recorded by Peel Mailing List member RobF and digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to ... RobF ;Available * Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online